1. Field
The present disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses for acquiring an image by using ultrasound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultrasound imaging apparatuses transmit ultrasound signals generated by transducers of a probe to an object and receive echo signals reflected from the object, thereby obtaining at least one image of an internal part of the object (e.g., soft tissues or blood flow). In particular, ultrasound imaging apparatuses are used for medical purposes including observation of the interior of an object, detection of foreign substances, and diagnosis of damage to the object. Such ultrasound imaging apparatuses provide high stability, display images in real time, and are safe due to the lack of radioactive exposure, compared to X-ray apparatuses. Therefore, ultrasound imaging apparatuses are widely used together with other imaging apparatuses including a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, and the like.
Such ultrasound imaging apparatuses calculate an elasticity value that is a measure of elasticity of an object and provide the elasticity value to a user. Elasticity of the object is related to pathological phenomena in the object.